The use of implanted medical devices that address a wide range of health conditions is rapidly expanding. Cardiac pacemakers and defibrillators are probably the most widely used devices, allowing many men and women to return to productive working lives. Other implanted devices can include cochlear ear implanted device, medicinal pump implanted device, and electrically operated mechanical limb prostheses.
Although these devices are designed to withstand interference from external electromagnetic fields from across the non-ionizing spectrum, various studies have indicated that the probability that electronic interference that can affect the operation of these devices can occur cannot be assumed to be zero. Some devices are available to warn users with implanted medical devices, but none offer a comprehensive suite of these field sensors for monitoring environmental conditions. What is needed is an improved monitor device that can detect the presence of magnetic fields, electric fields and radio frequency fields and provide a warning when any of these fields exceeds a predetermined value.